The Death of Me or the Savior
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Percy and Grover have an empathy link, and when Percy is on Olympus and Grover is fighting for his life, the empathy link connects them and the gods don't realize until it is almost too late. Now Percy wakes up a god and has to learn to control his emotions and his domains while living with his lover… book 3
1. Chapter 1: Dead

**The Death of Me or My Savior**

 **Summary: Percy and Grover have an empathy link, and when Percy is on Olympus and Grover is fighting for his life, the empathy link connects them and the gods don't realize until it is almost too late. Now Percy wakes up a god and has to learn to control his emotions and his domains while living with his lover…**

 **Main Characters: Percy Jackson, Apollo**

 **Secondary characters: Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Annabeth, Reyna**

 **Main Pairings: Percy/Apollo**

 **Secondary Pairings: Annabeth/Reyna**

 **English**

 **Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated-T**

 **A/N: ever wonder what would happen between empathy links? Well here it is! Right well this is written for Avery Danvers, she** _ **Loves**_ **Apollo/Percy, stories.**

 **Enjoy, done by Jaylene Olebar**

The Death of Me or My Savior

Percy Jackson was standing at the throne when he felt an itch at his midsection, he didn't think much of it and he should have. The itch got worse during the summer solstice and he started to sweat, the air smelt like smoke and that wasn't helping. He also had a troubled time of trying to breath; no one noticed his eternal struggle.

Not even Apollo, his lover for now, as if sensing his thoughts, the god looked towards him.

Apollo noticed as his mortal lover fell and started to gasp, he rushed over attracting attention to the sea prince and the meeting was paused. Percy had only come because he was the sea prince of his father. He was the king of Atlantis after all. But then Percy deserved the best life could give him, after all he had served Olympus with all he had, preventing from his grandfather to raise and destroy the whole world, and then again with Gaea….

"Perseus!" the sun god cried out and looked as Poseidon knelt and held his son close.

"Are you alright?"

"H-hurts….Hot" the demigod managed and held his head, and curled up, Percy then threw up and it was with blood.

Now that worried the god of healing, Percy wasn't wounded, and the blood he should've coughed up should be a rusty red, not a bright red it was now. All the gods could do was watch as the savior of Olympus lay screaming in pain, not any of them knew what to do. When Poseidon had tried to use the water to heal whatever was wrong it burned him and made it worse.

"Please...make it stop."

Dionysus looked deep in thought, before he snapped his fingers and the image of a certain satyr lay there in the same position as Percy except that he had a sword in his stomach and an unknown figure hovered nearby.

"I will not let you…. I am the lord of the wild and it is my domain!" Grover Underwood shouted as best as he could.

"Then you can go rot in hell."

 **ΩΩΩ**

"That is what… it is his empathy link, he can't, and Perseus won't survive once Grover is dead." no one called out on the wine of war as he called them their correct names.

"What do we do?" Poseidon demanded, he didn't want his son to die, that would be bad since he'd lash out on the world. No one wanted that, not even Zeus, who was the king of the skies, most likely Poseidon would rage and make so many storms… and Zeus couldn't think about Apollo, who would be heartbroken; no one should have this much bad luck with lovers.

"Make him a god…" whispered three voices and all of them looked and saw no one. "We are the Fates and we decide that Perseus Triton Jackson is deserving, change him...before it's too late." the three fates the ladies stood there, their shawls down and they stepped closer to Percy as he threw up more red blood, and now his clothes were on fire.

"NOW!" hissed the one who cuts the thread.

"Έχω βασιλιάς Δίας, ο θεός των ουρανών, για το ήμισυ του Συμβουλίου, ο οποίος συμφωνεί μαζί μου: ότι ο γιος του Ποσειδώνα, ο Περσέας Triton Τζάκσον, ο γιος του Σάλι Τζάκσον, γίνεται ένας θεός: Θανάσιμο αίμα του καίγεται, και γίνεται της αρχαίας linage που λαμβάνει μέσω τον πατέρα τον. Στο όνομα του Chaos που σας καλώ τώρα τον Περσέα. θνητός επώνυμό σας ξεχάσει!"

 **(I king Zeus, god of the skies, on half of the council who agrees with me: that the son of Poseidon, Perseus Triton Jackson, the son of Sally Jackson, becomes a god. His mortal blood burned, and becomes of the ancient linage he receives through his father.**

 **In the Chaos's name I call you now Perseus. Your mortal last name forgotten! )**

A bright light emitted the room and Percy started to burn from the inside out, it didn't hurt much, and water swirled around him as did the sun, bright light and a dark storm, it was out of his depth to say what it was like. Percy saw everything, his body decaying, his father and his lover clutching him, his immortal family with their hands out chanting the same thing that his uncle Zeus said, only with their names and domains.

"Then he was on the ground next to Grover: "Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild, παίρνω την ψυχή σας σε μένα και να το βάλετε να ξεκουραστούν, έχετε κάνει καλά ο φίλος μου. Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη , μπορείτε να βρείτε Elysium"

 **(Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild, I take you soul to me and put it to rest, you have done well my friend. Rest in peace, find you Elysium.)**

"Thanks Perce" the satyr whispered and Grover died and Percy gasped awake.

"Εεε γιατί έχω να σηκωθεί και γιατί είναι ήλιος του Απόλλωνα τόσο φωτεινά; Ω καλημέρα πατέρα γιατί είμαι εδώ;"

 **(Uh why do I have to get up and why is Apollo's sun so bright?**

 **Oh good morning father why am I in here?)**

"Hello Perseus, I am glad you are awake, a certain blondie was wondering when you would wake, and you should've chosen your boyfriends better. And you my son are a god."

"Πως? Αυτό που συνέβη σε μένα ότι μου επέλεξε να γίνετ ένας θεός;"

 **(How? What happened to me that you chose me to become a god?")**

"Dionysus said that the empathy link was killing you both and the fates said you would be a god, now get up. Carefully, you have been sleeping for over one month, and usually those are for the most powerful gods, like the Olympians. Zeus has let you on the council once you tell him your domains."

"Giatí boró na milíso móno sta elliniká? Eínai archízoun na me enochloún ."

 **(Why can I only speak in Greek? It is starting to annoy me.)**

"You need to concentrate on being you, but don't worry others will help you master your powers."

 **ΩΩΩ**

Percy's POV

"I was falling because my heart stopped beating…" (1) I frown as I remember a song that I don't even know, it was in English and my brain wasn't working with me, because I was stuck in Greek no matter how hard I tried to speak English.

"What is wrong, my son?" dad asks me.

"I remember someone singing to me, he has blond hair and blue eyes," I mummer in Greek, much to my displeasure.

"You will get used to it and the person you were talking about was Apollo."

" _Apollo"_

I fall to my knees all the memories rushing back and all the kisses and all the jokes, Tyson, Ella, Annabeth…oh gods! Grover!

"Oh no, no, no!" I yell and my father: Poseidon nods.

I had forgotten everyone and it took a word to bring it all back: Apollo.

My lover, my boyfriend, my best friend, my privet singer….

"Why didn't Apollo's name affect me when _I_ spoke it?" I ask my father.

"Because you weren't fully you, godhood took your mortality and you lost connection briefly."

We bumped into Hermes and he looked surprised to see me up.

"Perce"

 **A/N: Right well this chapter is done! Oh does anyone have any ideas on what Percy's Domains should be?**

 **Right well Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Godly Gifts

**The Death of Me or My Savior**

 **Summary: Percy and Grover have an empathy link, and when Percy is on Olympus and Grover is fighting for his life, the empathy link connects them and the gods don't realize until it is almost too late. Now Percy wakes up a god and has to learn to control his emotions and his domains while living with his lover…**

 **Main Characters: Percy Jackson, Apollo**

 **Secondary characters: Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Annabeth, Reyna**

 **Main Pairings: Percy/Apollo**

 **Secondary Pairings: Annabeth/Reyna**

 **English**

 **Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated-T**

 **A/N: ever wonder what would happen between empathy links? Well here it is! Right well this is written for:** **88Cupid'sChokehold88** **,** **totally-anonymous-person** **,** **Cora Grace381** **,** **Katherine Sparrow** **,** **kiarikameta** **, they are my first reviewers, anyways ENJOY!**

A/N: 2: the number 1, on the other chapter was for the song: Extreme Music - Bring Me Back to Life

 **Enjoy, done by Jaylene Olebar**

 **Chapter 2**

*Previously*

 _"Why didn't Apollo's name affect me when I spoke it?" I ask my father. "Because you weren't fully you, godhood took your mortality and you lost connection briefly." We bumped into Hermes and he looked surprised to see me up. "Perce"_

*Now*

Apollo was sitting in the throne room; he was tired and had been forced away from his lover and he couldn't even watch him 24/7 like he wanted to, his father only let him see Percy for half an hour and no one knew when he was supposed to wake.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Hermes rushed in with a smile on his face. The throne room doors opened and their stood Percy.

Percy was even more dazzling, with his black hair long, his body of that of a child- thanks to Aphrodite and his sea green eyes rested on the son god, no looks of joy just blankness and that made the sun god worried. He walked slowly to the son of Poseidon and stared deep in his eyes aware of all his godly family watching.

 **APOLLO POV**

I stared into his eyes.

"Do you remember me?" I ask softly I knew my eyes were filled with hope.

"Silly Sun Flower" Percy murmured my nick name and I laugh aloud, and I crush the newly made god to me. Percy grew to the age I knew him and we kissed; Lovely few minutes of kissing.

We broke apart at our dads uncomfortable coughs.

"What are your domains Perseus?" Dad asked and I smile and wait in hope.

"Time, Languages and the Stars; Night time skies; I can still control the water too." I smile happily, my boyfriend was so awesome!

"Very well, take your throne and sit down."

"All hail Lord Perseus; god of Time, Languages, Stars, and Controller of Water!" announced Hermes.

 **ΩΩΩ**

We were sitting out on my patio the heat of my sun warming our faces, Percy would be leaving for Atlantis in the morning, so he could train with his father, and we had this one day to ourselves for now.

"I am going to miss you, and have you seen your mother yet?" I asked and took a spoon of the blue bubblegum Percy had flashed in. We were sharing it and it tasted absolutely delicious.

"No, Zeus says I can't see her until I got all my godly duties used to and can control them. I miss my mom though, so I might Iris message her, Zeus never said I can't do that…." I laugh and Percy joins in.

"Naughty boy," I smile and kiss Percy softly.

"The sea doesn't like to be restrained."

"That is true, my son. We have to go now, something is wrong in Atlantis, Triton IM'd me. Let's go, sorry Apollo." Poseidon said and Percy stood up.

"Be safe!"

"I can keep him safe and he is a god now." Hummed Poseidon and gripped his sons shoulder and they were gone in the sea breeze.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! That was supposed to be updated weeks ago, but with the end of school coming up and that the fact I am going to be in grade 11 this September and exams, I am sorry.**

 **So review?**


	3. Chapter 3:UnderDying Light I Get A Gift

**The Death of Me or My Savior**

 **Summary: Percy and Grover have an empathy link, and when Percy is on Olympus and Grover is fighting for his life, the empathy link connects them and the gods don't realize until it is almost too late. Now Percy wakes up a god and has to learn to control his emotions and his domains while living with his lover…**

 **Main Characters: Percy Jackson, Apollo**

 **Secondary characters: Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Annabeth, Reyna**

 **Main Pairings: Percy/Apollo**

 **Secondary Pairings: Annabeth/Reyna**

 **English**

 **Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated-T**

*Last Chapter*

 _"Naughty boy," I smile and kiss Percy softly._

 _"The sea doesn't like to be restrained."_

 _"That is true, my son. We have to go now, something is wrong in Atlantis, Triton IM'd me. Let's go, sorry Apollo." Poseidon said and Percy stood up._

 _"Be safe!"_

 _"I can keep him safe and he is a god now." Hummed Poseidon and gripped his sons shoulder and they were gone in the sea breeze._

*Now*

Chapter 3: Under the Dying Light I Get A Gift

 **Percy POV**

When we reached Atlantis I saw a battle raging out, monsters and mermen fighting against other monsters and mermen. Dad appointed me to a battle part and I took Riptide out of my pocket and started to kill monsters. I wasn't sure how long we were fighting, but it felt like forever. All too soon I stopped and panted, that was the first time I had fought since the last time I was up.

"Here, _Brother"_ sneered Triton and handed me a flask of Nectar and I drank.

The drink of the gods helped heal me and all the cuts and burns all healed and I walked over to dad, who was talking to Amphitrite, my stepmother. She hated me, and I knew it, I was just sad that she couldn't get over her husband's sins. They didn't pass onto the children, who were innocent. But that didn't matter.

"Hello mi 'lord!" she said and bowed. I frown.

"Dad, ummm do you know where Tyson is? I need to ask him a question."

Dad frowned and thought, "Battle field I think."

"Very helpful" I murmur and walk away.

A little while later after looking for Tyson…..

"Tyson, I need some help from you…."

 **Apollo POV**

It was a few days later that Percy called me to him, by sending a seagull. It had dropped a note in my lap, it read: Apollo, meet me at Montauk. Percy.

So here I was when Percy walked out of the ocean, his eyes were downcast and he was holding a parcel in his hands. His black hair was blowing in the wind and I smile, he could always make me smile.

"Perce" I smile bigger and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hey Pollo" he says and we lean together and our lips meet. "I got a gift for you, Tyson helped make it." Percy ducks his head and holds the sea green wrapping paper up and gives it to me.

Carefully un-wrapping the gift I see: a journal, the cover was made of many designs of the sea and the sun.

"Beautiful" I murmur and open the book.

"' _Pollo, the sun god_

 _You make me feel so happy_

 _I love you forever"_

I read on the first page and I smile.

"You can continue reading it, I had it all written, and I just never knew when to give it to you."

Laughing I pull my boyfriend closer and smile.

"You have no idea how happy you make me." I say and we kiss under the dying light, and Artemis rises. I had given my job to Helios for the time being.

 **A/N: right that wasn't what I had written down, on paper, but that was what I typed, was it good?**


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

**The Death of Me or My Savior**

 **Summary: Percy and Grover have an empathy link, and when Percy is on Olympus and Grover is fighting for his life, the empathy link connects them and the gods don't realize until it is almost too late. Now Percy wakes up a god and has to learn to control his emotions and his domains while living with his lover…**

 **Main Characters: Percy Jackson, Apollo**

 **Secondary characters: Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Annabeth, Reyna**

 **Main Pairings: Percy/Apollo**

 **Secondary Pairings: Annabeth/Reyna**

 **English**

 **Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated-T**

 **Chapter 4: Missing**

 _*Last chapter*_

 _I read on the first page and I smile._

 _"You can continue reading it, I had it all written, and I just never knew when to give it to you."_

 _Laughing I pull my boyfriend closer and smile._

 _"You have no idea how happy you make me." I say and we kiss under the dying light, and Artemis rises. I had given my job to Helios for the time being._

*NOW*

Annabeth POV

DURING THE TIME GROVER WAS DYING!

I sat beside my super powerful girlfriend Reyna, we were in san Fran and everything was perfect.

Percy was with Apollo and I was okay. No wars or anything, quiet and peaceful.

"Are you okay love?" Reyna asked and held my hand.

"Just thinking" I smile and kiss her on the lips.

"'Bout?"

"CHB, how everything is oaky and such."

"Must be very weird uh? With no wars or close to be?"

"Yep. I also miss seaweed brain"

I watch as Reyna swallows.

"But you're mine!" she growls and pushes me onto the ground and kisses me possessively.

"I am" I moan and with that I am distracted.

 **A/N: JUST A FILLER AND A BIT OF REYABETH!**


	5. Chapter 5: Forced

**Title: The Death of Me or My Savior**

 **Summary: Percy and Grover have an empathy link, and when Percy is on Olympus and Grover is fighting for his life, the empathy link connects them and the gods don't realize until it is almost too late. Now Percy wakes up a god and has to learn to control his emotions and his domains while living with his lover…**

 **Main Characters: Percy Jackson, Apollo**

 **Secondary characters: Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Annabeth, Reyna**

 **Main Pairings: Percy/Apollo**

 **Secondary Pairings: Annabeth/Reyna**

 **English**

 **Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated-T**

Chapter 5: Forced?

 **Apollo POV**

I stared into Percy's sea green eyes and smiled. He was so perfect, the only thing in my dark onyx hair tall warrior type look to him, but he was Greek not Roman.

Yes the Romans gave him a split personality, and the Roman Percy was a force to be reckoned with, along with his Greek self.

During the time he had been a god he had become friends with Ares and with the others, and rivaled Athena, and supported his dad and Uncles were there was need. But most of all he showed support to me, and Artemis.

Thunder shook the sky and that let us know we had to be at the meeting, the council.

Sighing i snapped my fingers and our clothes came back on.

"Ugh!" Percy sighed and gripped my hand and we were flashed to Olympus.

Sitting on his own respective throne, we waited as the others came in and waited until Zeus arrived.

"Thanks for coming together." dad started.

 **PERCY POV**

We had been making out and now we were interrupted, i didn't need this! I wanted to be in Apollo's ARMS!

Held by my boyfriend.

Dad smiled at me and we waited than Zeus spoke.

"We are having a marriage in three days time."

"OOOOHHHHH! Who?!" Squealed Aphrodite and we all covered our ears.

"Apollo and Percy."

I froze.

We had decided i would get married once i finished college, and then later after i finished in Atlantis. As well as my Prince class.

Dad also froze.

"No." he growled. "We agreed once Percy is done all of his classes."

"It is in THREE days." Zeus shouted and i stared at my uncle.

"I don't want it in three days." Perseus said.

I was wearing my Roman things, a mixture between sea green and dark royal blue chiton and over that golden armor, olympian gold. Riptide was now a sword but with a slightly golden to it instead of bronze.

I didn't care as the other gods began to fight with their own personas.

"You will, i am the king and i command you so." Zeus switched to Jupiter and stared at me.

"Beware who you chose to get mad at" i hiss and the air grows cold and i flash away.

"Stupid weddings, stupid uncle, stupid.. Stupid!" i growl and pace in my room.

"Percy?"

"No." i growl and open the door.

"OOOOOHHHH Perseus!" Sally smiled and hugged me, ignoring that i was Roman and was angry.

"What is wrong son?"

"Jupiter wants me to marry, my boyfriend. I am not ready!"

"He is your uncle, and he wants you complete. Apollo makes you whole."

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Sally smiled as her son switched from Perseus, to Percy.

"Thanks mum."

Laughing at that she held out a plate of blue chocolate cookies.

"Food of the gods" Percy says and laughs.

 **A/N: was that good?**


	6. Chapter 6: Kisses underthesun AKA Apollo

**Title: The Death of Me or My Savior**

 **Summary: Percy and Grover have an empathy link, and when Percy is on Olympus and Grover is fighting for his life, the empathy link connects them and the gods don't realize until it is almost too late. Now Percy wakes up a god and has to learn to control his emotions and his domains while living with his lover…**

 **Main Characters: Percy Jackson, Apollo**

 **Secondary characters: Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Annabeth, Reyna**

 **Main Pairings: Percy/Apollo**

 **Secondary Pairings: Annabeth/Reyna**

 **English**

 **Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated-T**

Chapter 6: Kisses under the sun AKA Apollo

*last chapter*

 _"What is wrong son?"_

 _"Jupiter wants me to marry, my boyfriend. I am not ready!"_

 _"He is your uncle, and he wants you complete. Apollo makes you whole."_

 ** _NO ONE'S POV_**

 _Sally smiled as her son switched from Perseus, to Percy._

 _"Thanks mum."_

 _Laughing at that she held out a plate of blue chocolate cookies._

 _"Food of the gods" Percy says and laughs._

*NOW*

The mortal woman had just finished baking blue cookies, her son had swooped up and grabbed them bare handedly, and she had gasped.

"MOM! im ok! im a god and all" Percy laughed and ate one and moaned as the gooey chocolate went into his mouth.

She grinned as her son was still eating them. "Blue COOKIES ARE THE BEST!"

"So how are you and Paul?" he asks and looks at hi mom, once they are done.

the mortal smiles, they- meaning Paul and herself- had just finished writing a book about her son's adventures and they had got the third one published.

"The Titan's Curse is coming out on May, first, and the publishers really like it, they said it was the best creative writing ever!"

Both mother and son laugh, but they stop at a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" nodding, Percy leans back more into the couch and summons a cup of nectar to drink.

"Percy!" Sally smiled and called him again when he didn't come.

"Mom, wha-? Apollo?"

The blond haired god grins, his smile instantly lighting up the room, his windswept blond hair is messy, just how Percy likes it, because it means he doesn't always have messy hair. Even though he was a god now he let it do whatever the hades hair does.

"Hello, Perce, can we talk?" swallowing the youngest god nods and the sun god walks forwards and flashes them away, to somewhere private.

"I talked to my day; he said it's alright to post phone the wedding, he knew he was in the wrong…" Apollo glanced at his boyfriend and saw the man close his brilliant sea green eyes from the world. "I don't want to push…"

"Polly…. You always think of what I want and what would make me upset, you have been an awesome boyfriend, and yes I want to marry you. But not right now, we have millennia. I want to finish my school life with my mom and Paul… but I want to think what you want"

Percy hugs the sun god and tilts his head so there lips can meet.

(A bit m rated)

Apollo moans and lifts the light god up; Percy wraps his legs around the god's waist, grinning devilishly Apollo walks to the edge of the small cliff and jump.

"OMIGODS!"Percy yelps and untangles himself from the laughing god. "That was unexpected!"

 **A/N: sorry for the wait!**


End file.
